


To Save a Prince

by DarkangelLolo



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkangelLolo/pseuds/DarkangelLolo
Summary: Who is the real Chad Charming? It takes some kids from the Isle coming into his life for anyone to question what they see.Inspired by several different Descendants fics by RebelPaisley. Please check out their work, it's amazing!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelPaisley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelPaisley/gifts).



Pain flared through the teenager's back. The knobbed cane hit again, focusing on the back of his legs this time. Chad barely held back a cry, biting the inside of his cheek. Again and again the cane hit his backside, leaving bruises up and down- from his calves to his shoulders.  
"You're pathetic, boy."  
Chad didn't respond, barely keeping himself standing. The Duke didn't want an answer anyways. He heard the cane touch the ground. That was all he needed to fall to his knees.  
"No food for a week, boy."  
The teenager swallowed the blood in his mouth, croaking out an answer.  
"Yes, your lordship."  
The Duke always wanted a verbal answer to his orders. Chad let himself fall to his side as soon as the door closed. He slowly caught his breath, eyes squeezed shut as he adjusted to the flares of pain still running through his body. His blond curls were matted down with sweat, his body coated in welts and bruises. His ribs were easily visible, his body slightly malnourished. Food restriction was a common punishment the Duke liked to hand out. Chad had long since given up even referring to him as grandfather in his head. The Duke would likely whip him if that ever accidently came out.

With deliberate, pain-filled movements Chad managed to get himself to his feet. He stumbled towards his desk. God, he hated the weekends. The Duke always visited Friday nights under the pretense of going over Holrian politics with the heir to the throne. Heir. That was almost laughable. Chad was betrothed to the daughter of Hades, not that anyone knew that. No one had ever even seen the mysterious princess. While Chad would have ruling power, the Duke and the King had signed away his body to the princess. Magic would force him to follow any orders she gave him in private.

Chad didn't blame his father. He knew the Duke had lied about what he was signing. The King didn't know about selling his son's body. He was too deep in his depression to notice Chad, especially since the teenage prince tended to trigger an episode if he dared go near the King. He looked too much like his dead mother…

The prince of Holria, one of the many kingdoms in the United States of Auradon, barely managed to catch himself on the side of the desk before he could fall over. What a way to start the school year….

Of course the Duke had accompanied him to his move into the dorms. Chad "luckily" was given his own room, the Duke's sway large at the school. Several of the security guards were secretly under his payroll, which is part of what kept Chad from being able to get food. If he ever made his way to the cafeteria, one of those guards would head him off and report it to the Duke. 

Chad tentatively sat down, pain flaring through every inch of skin that touched the chair. He couldn't go to bed yet, though. It was barely seven. The prince settled in for a long couple of hours of pain, hands shaking as he opened one of his textbooks.

The crown prince of Auradon had invited four children of villains to Auradon Prep. They would be arriving in two days. This current session from the Duke had been partially a "welcome back to school" beating, although it had gone on longer than usual because he'd found a proclamation Chad had written in favor of Ben's decree. The proclamation was never going to see the light of day. And now Chad had orders to keep away from them. In other words he had to be a bigger jerk than usual. Well, all of Auradon Prep already saw him as a brainless jerk thanks to the Duke's continuous orders to suppress Chad's real personality. No one had seen through it yet, so he highly doubted that would ever happen.

He'd do what he could to help the villains' kids settle in, from a distance of course.

~ ~ ~ 

The kids had arrived. Apparently there had been a big fanfare for their arrival. Chad hadn't gone, because he hadn't been allowed. God though, what was Ben thinking having the band there? These kids probably didn't want a giant over-the-top welcome. Auradon had screwed them over for years, and now it was like they were shoving in their faces how much better Auradon was to the Isle.

Chad slid his sweater on, barely holding back a hiss of pain. He never wore short sleeves or shorts, since his body was usually covered in new or healing bruises. He hated the clothes he was forced to wear, since they just made him look more like a stuck-up jerk. There was nothing he could do about it though.

Chad ran a hand through his hair, the curls bouncing back into place. He grabbed his backpack, ignoring hunger pangs as he left his room. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

His first interaction with the VK's came in Chemistry class. The blue-haired gorgeous girl with the apple necklace was staring at him. Dammit. He'd have to pull the usual trick to scare her off. It had worked on at least half a dozen girls so far. Apparently he'd inherited some of his father's looks, although everyone said he looked more like his mother than a Charming. He passed her a note after she answered the question on the whiteboard.

~ ~ ~ 

Two short raps sounded on his door. Chad was leaning against the wall by his bed, pain flaring through his legs and back. Tourney practice had been hell with the heavy bruising the Duke had given him. And Jay's tackles had been hell to even try to defend against. He'd be brilliant for the team, but the new bruises were now layered on top of the Dukes. Not that anyone saw them, since he always changed separately than the others. 

He'd barely managed to get a sweatshirt on before another two soft raps came on the door.

Chad limped slightly as he made it to the door, opening it a couple of inches. Evie stood in front of the door, smiling sweetly at him. She held out his backpack.

"It's all done."

Chad's eyes widened before he squeezed them shut. He leaned against the doorframe, shame rising through him, his shoulders tensing. God, he should've known a VK might not have the experience of dealing with a "player". She thought he was serious…

"You didn't expect me to actually do it."

Evie stated matter of factly. Chad gently shook his head, opening his eyes. God, he was a grade-A asshole. Screw the Duke.

"Evie I am so sorry."

She nodded once, a brighter smile lighting her face.

"Good, because I didn't really do it."

Oh thank god. Relief flooded through him. He sagged back against the doorframe a bit.

"I did however give you a copy of my notes since you were pretty spaced out during class."

A small smile tugged at his lips. He looked her in the eye, making sure she could tell he was genuine.

"Thank you."

She nodded, turning away with a bounce. Evie glanced back over her shoulder, giving him one last smile before she sauntered away. Chad slowly closed the door, leaning against it tiredly. Well, that was probably going to bite him in the ass if the Duke found out.

~ ~ ~

The weekend came sooner than he'd like, the Duke making his usual appearance at five pm on Friday. Chad had his homework stowed away in his backpack, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt. The Duke preferred little clothing between his skin and the cane. 

The Duke locked the door.

"Face the wall."

Chad obediently faced the wall, keeping his hands at his sides. The bruises from last weekend were still painful, only half-healed. Some had been bone bruises, meaning it would take a lot longer for them to heal.

The Duke's cane tapped on the floor. 

"Arms out."

Chad held his arms away from his body, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his cheek. This was going to hurt.

The cane lifted, the knobbed end in the air….

~ ~ ~ 

Chad lay on his side, chest heaving with shaky breaths. The Duke had whipped him after leaving bruises up and down his arms, as well as the rest of his body. He'd forced Chad on his knees at some point, striking his cane against the bottom of Chad's feet a few times. Just enough to leave some light bruising without making him unable to walk. The teenager couldn't lift himself off the ground, resigned to spending the night on the floor. His vision grew fuzzy as the pain overwhelmed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Loud knocking on his door woke Chad, the boy jolting into consciousness with a hiss of pain. He still lay curled up on his side on the floor. The knocking sounded again.

"I'm coming!"

He managed to get out without his voice shaking, his voice at a decent enough level to be heard through the door. He took a deep breath before forcing himself to his feet. His sweatshirt was sitting on the back of his chair. Chad managed to get it on, zipping it up as he made his way towards the door. He'd have to only open it a couple inches so no one could see his legs. Who the hell would even be knocking on HIS door?

Chad unlocked the door as another couple of pounds hit the door. He opened it an inch, flinching and almost falling backwards as whoever was on the other side pushed their way in.

Mal, daughter of Maleficent, marched into his room and sat on top of his desk, staring at her fingers like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Chad stared at her with wide eyes, very aware that there were bruises coating his legs.

"Please excuse her."

His head whipped around to the still-open doorway, where Evie stood.

"I'd give a reason, but she's always like this."

Evie gently peeled his tense, shaking fingers from the doorknob, closing the door.

"Well, maybe I'm just happy my baby girl doesn't have to marry a douchebag."

The blue-haired girl rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Chad felt his whole body shaking, fear pulsing through him. Oh god. The bruises were obviously not from sports.

Evie's eyes focused on his legs, Mal following her line of sight.

"Chad, who did this?"

The princess' voice was soft and gentle.

"No one."

Chad quickly answered, stepping closer to the wall. He wanted to stare at the floor, but the best way to get someone to believe your lie was to look them in the eye.

Evie's eyes started glowing blue, her hair bursting into flames that curled around her shoulders. Any color left in Chad's cheeks fled. Her parentage was so obvious. Only one other person could make flames like that…

Chad quickly dropped to his knees, eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. The daughter of Hades owned him, and he'd dared lie to her. Oh god…. He'd tried to make her do his homework… A deeper fear than any he'd felt before flowed like ice through his veins.

"Please forgive me, your highness."

His voice shook, barely above a whisper. She could order him to do anything, and magic would force him to obey. God, she could order him not to move and do whatever she wished to him… Panic welled in him. He'd known for a long time his body didn't belong to himself. Now she'd-

"I, Evelyn, daughter of Hades, claim you, Chadwick, as mine."

Chad squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath as his heartbeat echoed in his ears. He could barely move as it was. Not that he'd dream of asking for mercy he knew he didn't deserve…

"You are under my protection from this day forward. I claim you as my equal, and your body as your own. So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

Mal repeated from behind her. Chad felt the magic wash over him, caressing him gently. He looked up with wide eyes, this time filled with hope. She'd just given him control of himself again. She couldn't command him, ever…

"Thank you."

Relief filled his voice, though he couldn't manage anything above a whisper. Pain still flared through his abused body, and he wasn't sure he could even move if he tried.

Evie's hair became her lovely blue locks again, her eyes returning to her normal color. She gracefully kneeled in front of him.

"Who hurt you sweetheart? Because of the contract I have the power to ban them from ever seeing you again. They won't be able to touch you anymore."

Chad felt his vision blackening, barely hanging onto consciousness. He'd passed out from pain the night before, and had only gained a very brief burst of adrenaline with the pounding on his door. Mal's hand came into view. He flinched, expecting a slap or something otherwise painful to draw his focus back to the girls. Its what he deserved for not answering the princess. Instead Mal gently cupped his cheek.

"Sleep, Chad. We can talk later."

With that permission Chad blacked out.

Mal caught him as his body slumped to the side. Between herself and Evie they held him up and carried him to the bed. Evie settled herself at the head of the bed, resting Chad's head in her lap. Mal moved his legs up, covering him with a blanket that lay on the edge of the bed. He weighed almost nothing…

She started pacing.

Evie let her work out her anger, choosing to card her fingers through Chad's curls instead.

Mal growled in frustration.

"It won't happen again."

Evie muttered softly, reaching her free hand out to Mal.

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place!"

Evie kept her hand outstretched until finally Mal took it.

"He's ours now, M. We'll take care of him."

Mal settled into Evie's side, staring at the blonde haired prince.

"You think he'll accept that? That he gets not one, but two girls?"

"He has to M. I'm not leaving you, baby. You're mine and I'm yours. I don't think Chad will raise much of a fuss to having two girls doting on him, especially since he clearly expected me to use him however I wished."

"Yeah, seriously?! Why did your dad put that in the contract?!"

"The Fates told him to. They said it was important, but they wouldn't say why."

"Of course not."

Mal rolled her eyes. She gently reached out towards Chad, cupping his cheek again. He subconsciously leaned into the soft touch.

"He's ours, M. We'll protect him. Jay and Carlos will too."

"Of course they will. He's our family now, and family protects family."

Mal sounded so sure of herself. Evie smiled.

~ ~ ~

Slowly Chad slipped back in consciousness. There was a gentle humming lulling him awake. His eyes slid open, staring straight into Evie's face. His eyes widened while everything caught back up to him. He could barely move his head an inch as he looked for Mal.

"She's getting us food, sweetheart."

His stomach rumbled painfully. Chad tried to move one hand over his stomach, only managing to lift it an inch before it fell back against the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut. God, he hated Saturdays. He usually spent them curled up on the ground, unable to move. Hopefully he'd be able to move by Monday. Would Evie make him watch them eat, or would she allow him to keep his eyes closed? Another hunger pang hit. He hadn't eaten in a week now, living off of water. The Duke had left him a protein bar, kicked under the desk. Maybe Evie would allow him to eat it? He didn't dare ask though, not wanting to seem ungrateful after the mercy she'd shown him earlier. He felt the soft sheets under him. They'd allowed him on the bed. He tried to think of how he could repay their kindness…

"She's getting you soup, though, sweetie. I'm not sure your stomach could handle anything else."

Chad's eyes flew open in surprise. She…She was getting HIM food? Why? He hadn't been allowed real food in so long. His mouth watered at just the thought. Chad quickly swallowed, afraid to believe her. The Duke had taunted him before with the thought of real food….

Evie gently ran a hand through his hair.

"As a dark faery Mal can't heal, but she can run health scans. Your stomach's half the size it should be, so we'll have to stick to small meals while we get you up to a healthy weight."

Healthy weight? Were… were they going to allow him food regularly? No more food restriction? No more hunger pangs?

"I don't- I don't understand."

Chad whispered, voice trembling. How was he supposed to repay them for this? There was no way he could think of to earn this kind of kindness.

"Your ours now, handsome."

His eyes flew to the door. Mal closed the door with her foot, a tray in her hands. Chad's mouth watered at the smell emanating from it.

"We take care of what's ours."

Mal set the tray down on his nightstand, both girls helping him sit up since he couldn't even lift his hands. His head rested on Evie's chest while Mal sat beside them. Mal motioned towards the bowl she set in his lap. Slowly, cautiously, he tried to reach for it. Mal put her hand over his, guiding it to the bowl. She helped him hold the spoon and lifted it to his mouth. For the first time in almost eight years Chad tasted something other than a protein bar. He savored the hot broth, a warmth filling his chest. Mal continued to help him feed himself, Evie's fingers carding through his curls. The prince leaned into the gentle touch, unused to anything other than pain. The only time someone touched him was either the Duke punishing him, or getting hit in Tourney.

"Who hurt you sweetheart?"

Evie whispered into his ear.

He swallowed the broth, hands shaking a little worse in Mal's grip. 

"They won't ever come near you again. I promise."

Chad couldn't help but lean into Mal's kind touch as she rested her hand on his cheek and gently traced his cheekbone.

"We protect what's ours, handsome. And you're ours. Ours to love and protect. Okay?"

Chad managed a small, hopeful nod, eyes never leaving Mal's.

"Th-the Duke."

Mal looked behind him to Evie.

"Your grandfather, the Duke of Holria?"

Evie spoke softly in his ear.

Again Chad nodded once, too tired to do more. Mal quickly but carefully guided his hand back to the bowl. She didn't move her other hand from his cheek, though, providing him comfort while helping him feed himself.

"I Evelyn, daughter of Hades, hereby ban the Duke of Holria from ever stepping within 100 feet of my betrothed, Chadwick, ever again. So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

Chad felt the magic brush against him again, relief filling him. He really never had to worry about the Duke again. A genuine smile passed his lips.

"Thank you."

Evie kissed his head while Mal smiled.

"Your ours, handsome. Now and forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Chad felt full for the first time in a long time as he took the last spoonful of his soup. His tired body was relaxed against Evie. Mal moved the bowl from his lap without letting go of his hand.

"That man can't touch you again, handsome. And you don't have to pretend to be a jerk anymore. Anyone tries to give you trouble, send them to me. I can even sic Jay on them."

A small laugh bubbled out of Chad. He hadn't let out a real laugh in years; he hadn't had a reason to. Mal smiled at his reaction, kissing his knuckles. His cheeks flushed pink at the sign of affection as he grinned. He didn't think he'd ever get used to this, but god he hoped it never stopped.

The girls spent the rest of the weekend in his room with him, cuddling him carefully between them at night. Jay and Carlos stopped by to bring them food, staying near the door and giving Chad a friendly wave before leaving. By Sunday night Chad was strong enough to return the wave.

He soaked up every bit of positive attention the girls showed him, both of them including him in every conversation they had. They let him participate, even asking him questions and listening to his opinions. The three of them worked on their homework together too. Evie's notes were color-coordinated and very detailed. Much better than Chad's since he was constantly distracted by hunger pains and fatigue during classes. They were better than Mal's too, since Mal never focused much in class. 

Mal loved drawing, and for some reason she liked drawing him. She showed him the sketches she'd drawn in the two classes they shared together. They were amazing and detailed and he made sure to let her know how good he thought they were. She lit up under his praise. 

He'd instantly complimented Evie's designs when he found out she made all their clothes, letting slip that the Duke chose his wardrobe. It took all of a second before Mal had switched positions with Evie so Evie could grab her sketchbook and show him designs for clothes she wanted to make for him. They were all his style, the style he'd never been allowed to show before but apparently- at least according to the girls- emanated. Evie started going through his closet, making a pile for what they would be burning. She believed that would be the best way to celebrate the end of the Duke's control on him. Chad happily agreed as Mal traced patterns on an unbruised section of his arm. She kissed his cheek.

"You get to be you now, handsome."

He blushed. Both of them had barely been in his life more than a few days, and they were already showing him a support he'd never had before. Evie and Mal were adding a symbol to his clothes that they'd designed between the two of them. It represented them, and it meant he was under their protection. While not many in Auradon would understand what it meant, the importance wasn't lost on Chad. They were claiming him publicly. They were saying they weren't ashamed to be seen in public with him. His cheeks flushed with pleasure. 

Evie had gotten Jay and Carlos to bring her sewing machine to Chad's room, using the material she'd ordered and had rush-delivered earlier that day. She was determined to finish at least one outfit for Chad by Monday morning. Of course, with how talented she was, she finished two shirts, a jacket, and a pair of pants before cuddling with them for the rest of the night.

The girls helped Chad get dressed, the new clothes a material that for once didn't rub against his bruises and welts. Chad couldn't even bring himself to feel embarrassed, the girls giving him kisses to his cheeks and knuckles constantly. He was too busy being a slight pink color as they repeatedly let him know they loved every inch of him.

Mal was wearing her classic purple and green, Evie in a beautiful blue. Chad wore a soft blue shirt, the jeans Evie had made for him much less restricting than the pants he was usually forced to wear, which had caused pain every time he'd moved. He put his baby blue leather jacket over his shirt, Mal and Evie's symbol on his back where everyone could see. Chad walked with real confidence for once, one girl on each side of him. Carlos met them on the staircase.

"Jay's saving us a table in the Cafeteria."

Carlos walked in front of them by a few steps, glaring at anyone who tried to stare at Chad's new look. He just smiled a genuine smile, confident steps not faltering in the slightest as one of the Duke's security guards glared at him. The guard made a motion in the background, silently telling Chad not to go into the cafeteria. Mal caught the movement, eyes glowing green as she glared down the guard until he slowly backed away. Chad's smile grew, his eyes lighting up.

"Thanks Mal."

She gently grabbed his hand, giving it a little squeeze before letting go.

They grabbed their trays, Mal refusing to let him hold his own. He didn't complain, knowing he needed to save his strength for writing in class since he still had bruises coating almost every inch of his arms. And it made him feel cared about. God, was that new. No one had given a shit about him in a long time.

Mal and Evie piled some oatmeal and fresh fruit on his tray. Not too much, since his stomach was still small. 

His mouth watered at the sight of the blueberries. He'd always wanted to try them. Evie had grabbed him a whole bowl, a soft smile on her lips.

Jay waved them down to a table in the corner. The girls sat on either side of him, Chad's back to the rest of the cafeteria. Jay and Carlos would occasionally scan the room, making sure they were all safe.

Both the boys suddenly glared at something or someone coming towards them.

"Chad!"

Chad shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. Audrey. He should've known she'd show up here. Since he was a prince, he was considered part of the "popular" crowd, which meant he could only hang out with those that the most popular girl, Audrey, deemed appropriate. Screw that.

"Yes Audrey?"

He didn't even turn around, feeling both girls tense next to him.

"What are you doing?!"

"He's eating breakfast. Or is that against the law, Rose?"

Audrey made a small, insulted noise.

"Excuse you?!"

Chad finally turned his head so he could look at Audrey. Yep. She looked like she had just been personally insulted. Mal was glaring her down from one side, while Evie was completely ignoring her and eating her food.

"Can I help you with something Audrey?"

"What are you doing? With them?!"

"I'm eating with my friends."

"No, you're not. WE'RE your friends. Not those- those-"

Chad abruptly stood up, Audrey taking a step back in surprise.

"Careful what you say next."

She smirked in response.

"Or what, you'll hit a girl?"

"No, but she will."

He motioned with his head towards Mal, who stood with a sharp smile, eyes glowing green. Audrey took a nervous step back.

"Goodbye Audrey."

With that Chad sat back down. A few seconds later he took Mal's hand.

"She's not worth it."

Mal turned to him, her eyes no longer glowing. Her eyes had something else in them, something he'd seen only when she looked at Evie. It warmed Chad to his core to get that kind of caring look.

"Strawberries are the best, handsome."

He smiled at her as she sat down and held a strawberry to his lips.

Audrey huffed in the background, their entire table ignoring her. Chad took a small bite of the strawberry, savoring the sweet taste. God he loved real food. Chad and the VK's let the world move on around them, enjoying their breakfast together before heading off to classes.

~ ~ ~

Audrey huffed angrily, storming back to HER table. She barely kept herself from having a hissy fit.

"He is BANNED from EVER joining us again!"

The rest of her table quickly nodded. She glared at Chad's back, quickly turning towards the door when she caught sight of a blue suit.

"Benny-boo!"

Ben barely held back from flinching at the terrible nickname, giving Audrey a sort of half-wave as he headed towards the food line. Audrey stood, stomping towards him.

"I'm worried, Benny-boo. I think Chad's been spelled."

Ben's hand was half-way towards a bowl of yogurt when she spoke. He paused, looking at her in confusion.

"What?" 

She'd never cared about Chad before.

Audrey sighed a long-suffering sigh.

"Look at him!"

The crown prince of Auradon turned to where she was pointing. Ben's eyes widened. Chad was sitting with the VK's. CHAD. What? Mal turned to look over her shoulder, meeting his eyes. She arched an eyebrow, one hand possessively going around Chad's waist. She stared Ben down until he looked away. Okay. Right. So CHAD made friends. With villains' kids. Jerk Chad…. That was mean, he shouldn't think that of someone he grew up with. Although, honestly, he hardly knew Chad. The prince of Holria kept to himself for the most part.

"Somethings WRONG, Benny-boo. We need to SAVE him."

Ben barely kept from flinching as Audrey did her "sexy" move, which was using her fingers to crawl up his sleeve to his shoulder. He closed his eyes for a second. Why was he with her again? Oh yeah, his father…

"Alright, I'll talk to him later."

Audrey huffed, crossing her arms and pouting. She stomped back towards HER table. Ben closed his eyes for another few seconds. Three. Two. Okay, he could do this. He grabbed his yogurt and headed towards the table. This was going to be a looooong day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chad and Jay shared their first class. It was the first time in two days that Chad had been separated from Mal and Evie. He was definitely a little nervous. Jay seemed nice around the girls, but that didn't mean the son of Jafar actually liked him.

"We sit in the back."

Chad followed Jay to the back of the classroom, sitting one seat in front of him. The rest of the students filed in and the teacher started the class, droning on about Auradonian history while writing on the board. Mrs. Hensel turned around, still talking. Mid-sentence her eyes landed on Chad and she paused. Chad felt his hand start shaking. God, he'd forgotten. Some of the teachers were on the Duke's payroll. Part of the reason some of his grades were so abysmal. Mrs. Hensel stood up straight.

"Mr. Charming, WHAT are you wearing?"

Jay scoffed from behind him.

"Is there a school uniform, ma'am? I don't see anyone else wearing one."

A few of the students in the classroom gasped. Mrs. Hensel flushed bright red.

"How DARE you talk back! Detention!"

Jay just smirked, leaning back in his chair. Chad looked back at him gratefully. The thief gave him a small nod as the teacher got back to her lecture.

Chad unclenched his fist. Yes Mrs. Hensel would talk to his grandfather, but Evie had ensured the man couldn't get near him. And apparently Jay was going to help him even when the girls weren't present. A wave of relief flashed through Chad. He'd grown to expect abuse from anyone. Having people on his side was completely foreign to him. He really hoped it didn't end…

~ ~ ~

Evie gently pulled him into the seat next to her in their Chemistry class. Chad sunk into the seat, happily entwining his fingers with Evie's under the table.

"Any trouble sweetheart?"

"Jay's got detention with Mrs. Hensel."

"I'll talk to my dad and get her fired. As well as any other guards on HIS payroll."

God, everyone was going to be surprised when they found out Hades daughter was one of the four brought over from the Isle. It wasn't well-known that the gods could travel through the barrier at will, but no matter what it would be completely unthought of for Hades to have actually WILLINGLY gone onto the Isle and had a kid with a villain. After all, he wasn't even supposed to be on the Isle!  
Evie was amazing, and after only a few days Chad couldn't imagine life without her- well, her and Mal. If anyone could actually protect him, it was definitely Hades. The King ran the underworld! He had a seat on the council and his daughter would inherit that from him. And, for some reason, she was giving Chad his freedom while protecting him. God, he didn't know why she would ever waste her time on him, but he would enjoy it as long as he could.

~ ~ ~

For some reason there was a knock at Chad's door. He looked at Mal and Evie in absolute confusion. The only ones who'd ever bothered with him before were right here with him. And he KNEW Jay and Carlos were busy since they'd texted Mal about video games only a few minutes ago. Evie gracefully shrugged while Mal just huffed, her fingers still running through Chad's curls.

"Go answer the door, handsome. We'll be waiting."

Chad reluctantly stood up. He opened the door a couple inches, trying to hide his surprise.

"Ben."

Ben looked a little uncomfortable, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hey."

Chad didn't respond, too confused more than anything else. Ben and he hadn’t had a private conversation since they were maybe six? Ben rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I just wanted to make sure everything's alright with you."

Ah. Of course. Chad closed his eyes to keep from rolling them.

"Audrey?"

"She thinks you might be spelled."

Chad knocked his head back against the door, unable to stop himself this time. He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?!"

Ben shrugged.

"She's got a point. You never talk to anyone."

Great. So nice to hear. Everyone thought he was a stuck-up jerk who couldn't freaking talk to anyone without being spelled.

"Look, Chad. They're just trying to settle in."

What?

"What?"

Ben rubbed his neck again.

"You kind of have a reputation. I just want to make sure everything's okay."

Ah.

"Which is it Ben?"

Confusion slid over Ben's face.

"Did they spell me, or did I spell them, right? Because there's no other way I could end up with friends."

"That's not- I didn't mean-"

"Save it Benny-boo."

Mal mocked, opening the door a little wider. Ben stepped back with wide eyes.

"Mal."

Evie gracefully slid in front of Chad.

"If you must know, my father is from Auradon. He made a betrothal contract between myself and the first-born son of Holria years ago. I guess we should've expected most of Auradon to not understand saving yourself for your future spouse. Especially with the way Audrey drapes herself over you."

Embarrassment and shame flushed through Ben's face.

"I-"

"I expect you know how to keep this quiet until we're ready to go public with our betrothal. After all, we'll know exactly who to blame should the secret get out. My father may not be ready to publicly claim me just yet, but he will if you try to cause any trouble for us."

Mal immediately followed Evie's little speech with just a few threatening words.

"So shut up and get lost, your highness."

Her eyes were glowing by the end. Ben visibly gulped, taking another step back. He opened his mouth, nothing coming out as Evie's eyes started glowing too. Chad only had one thought as he glanced between the green and blue eyes. 

God they were hot.

"Leave, Ben. You're not wanted here."

Mal shut the door in the crown prince's face. Both girls' eyes stopped glowing as they turned to Chad. Evie gently took his hand as Mal put her hand on the base of his neck and started rubbing circles there..

"Don't worry, handsome. Ain't nobody taking you away from us."

Chad smiled, letting them lead him back to his bed. He curled up between them. Evie carded her fingers through his hair while Mal drew lazy patterns on his arm with her fingers. The purple-haired beauty made sure to avoid all of the bruises, lightly tracing between the few spots of unbruised skin. It was comforting, having someone purposefully touch him without causing pain. And Evie's fingers in his hair were calming to a degree he hadn't known since his mother had died. God, he hoped this never ended.

~ ~ ~ 

Ben sighed, leaning against the wall outside of Chad's room. Okay, he'd kind of asked for that. AND he'd apparently made half of the VK's he was trying to help hate him. Great…. Mostly, though, he felt bad for underestimating Chad. He hardly knew the teen, had hardly known him since they were six and Chad had started pulling away from everyone. He probably should've questioned it more back then, too wrapped up in himself to notice.

And too wrapped up in trying to appease his father AND Audrey. Oh boy… This was going to be sooooo much fun. Audrey was going to throw a hissy fit when he told her that Chad wasn't spelled but he couldn't tell her how he knew that.

Yep, his life was about to get a whole lot better…. Note the sarcasm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chad woke with a start, pale and sweating. Instantly two sets of arms wrapped around him.

"You're safe, handsome."

"It's okay sweetheart."

Although their words overlapped each other, Chad soaked up the comfort each voice offered him. He relaxed in their arms as both girls did their best to comfort him without touching any bruises, welts or cuts. God, how did he get so lucky? He felt a jolt of fear. When was this going to end? When were they going to realize he wasn't worth it? He'd do anything they ordered to keep their comfort for even a few days longer. Hell, he'd starve himself to death if that's what it took to get Evie or Mal's fingers through his hair again.

"It's okay, handsome. You're ours now. We’re keeping you forever."

Mal muttered into his curls, seemingly unaware of how much her words affected Chad. He wished he could be theirs forever, but he knew sooner or later they'd figure out he wasn't worth it. His breath caught in his throat at the thought. God, would they punish him, or send him away? Being forced away would probably be worse. At least if he was with them he could hopefully pick up a crumb of their fondness. He knew he could never deserve any of it, but maybe being allowed to stay near them when they got tired of him would be enough? His heart ached just thinking about the looks on their faces when they realized he was just a broken piece of goods. The Duke had made sure of that long ago. Chad knew he wasn't worthy of even being in their presence, let alone any of the mercy they'd shown him. He deserved-

"Shhh, handsome."

Mal muttered in his ear, tracing soft patterns onto his chest. God, did she know how much that distracted him from being able to think?

"Evie stayed on the Isle with me for ten years because I couldn't leave, handsome. I didn't love her back until six years ago. My mother is an evil bitch who killed hundreds of people. If she can love me in spite of that, we can love you."

Mal's eyes glowed green as she captured his, but there was no threat of pain in them. Chad realized he was probably the first person to ever see such obvious love in those glowing orbs. Hell, he and Evie were probably the only ones who would ever see Mal's eyes glow without feeling threatened.

He met her eyes, trying to portray the love he already felt for her and Evie. No one had ever bothered with him before, let alone doted on him and given him affection. He knew he was hopelessly lost, in love with both Mal and Evie. For some reason both wanted him. As he thought the words, "for how long", he felt Mal gaze into his very soul.

"If the daughter of Maleficent, who killed someone when she was only 11, is given love, then you will always be more than deserving of our love, Chad."

Chad brought his hand up to hold hers, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes at her statement.

"You're amazing."

He whispered, trying not to awaken Evie. He knew that no matter who Mal had killed, they deserved it. Mal wouldn't kill anyone unless she was trying to protect others. He just instinctually knew that. And somehow the words bubbled out of him before he could stop himself.

"I love you."

And he knew he meant it, even if he hadn't known Mal that long. She loved with her whole heart. It was obvious in how she looked at Evie. And god, the protective streak she showed towards Jay and Carlos spoke volumes of her dedication towards them.

Mal gave him the same look she gave Evie, and Chad felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest as his breath caught in his throat. He could never do anything to deserve that kind of loving, devoted gaze. Her eyes glowed bright, like she was trying to burn right into his soul how much she cared for him. And he felt it. He felt it on the deepest level possible. He could never deserve this girl, but she was giving herself to him in a way only one other person had her.

He felt Evie's arms tighten around him, and although her eyes never opened he could FEEL in his SOUL as Evie connected with them. They shared something that words could never define. Something that Chad could- and probably would- spend his whole life in awe of. Yet he felt something deep within him that told him these two girls accepted him unconditionally. Chad knew he could never be worthy of this, yet they still were giving him their devotion. He silently vowed to give it back to them wholeheartedly. He hadn't felt loved in nearly ten years, yet the feelings that flooded his heart from both these girls were undeniable. 

Mal's eyes didn't leave his, and finally he smiled back at her- sure that she loved him unconditionally. He'd seen how she looked at Evie. She gave the princess of the underworld the same look she was giving him. There was no faking a look like that. She already loved Chad, and god, he was going to do everything he could to let her know he felt the same. He was CHAD. No one had bothered to look twice at him in nearly ten years. Yet Evie and Mal had seen past his façade in all of a week and changed his life forever. He knew he would happily and gratefully spend the rest of his life with them.

Mal smiled softly back at him, tracing random patterns just above his heart with her fingers.

"I love you too, handsome. Your ours, Chad. We're never leaving you. I promise."

And he believed her with his whole heart.

~ ~ ~ ~  
Jay slammed the door open, startling Chad awake. He was holding his breath, seeming to be waiting for someone to hurt him. Both his girls were instantly holding him close, muttering sweet nothings into his neck as they gently held him close. Chad relaxed in their arms.

"Sorry."

Jay spoke sheepishly from just inside the doorway. Carlos closed the door behind them.

"I told him to knock."

Mal glanced over Chad's head to Evie, giving her a look that said "idiots". Chad caught the look, suppressing a grin as Evie started lecturing Jay on the importance of knocking. Mal met his eyes, giving him a playful smile. He felt a full-on genuine smile escape onto his lips at her look. God, she was beautiful. 

"Good morning, handsome."

He really hoped he never had to wake up without them again.

"Hallo butterfly."

For some reason the nickname just rolled off his tongue. Mal's eyes widened in surprise for all of a second before her smile widened. She accepted the nickname with an approving nod.

"Butterfly. I like it. But only if you call me it. Anyone else and they will feel the full wrath of a dark faery."

Somehow that made Chad smile wider. 

"And they'll deserve it too."

He whispered, absolutely beaming when Mal agreed with him.

~ ~ ~   
Ben was right. And now he had to deal with Audrey's temper tantrum. He wished he could just tell her to be quiet, but there was no way THAT would go over well. At least they were in his office slash bedroom so no one else had to witness her little meltdown.

"You HAVE to tell me!"

"Audrey I can't. It's between me and Chad."

She squealed in frustration. Ben sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with one hand, while setting the other on his desk. God, he really hated her. And he tried not to hate anyone.

He froze as cold metal touched his neck.

"Audrey please."

He whispered, but she had already locked the necklace into place.

"You should know better than to keep secrets from me, Benny-boo."

Her voice was low, what she considered sultry. Fear pooled in Ben's stomach. He swallowed thickly, knowing just from that sentence he was doomed.

"Please."

She touched the back of the necklace, the magic in it picking up her want. Ben gasped, both hands grabbing the desk as his airway was magically tightened until he could barely breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to panic.

"Now I have to tell your dad how bad you've been."

"N-"

He broke off, grasping the desk tighter while trying to breathe. Audrey grabbed a fistful of his hair, leading the gasping teen to his bed. She shoved him down, crawling on top of him.

"You've been very bad, Benny-boo. I've tried to be nice, but now I have to punish you."

Ben's vision was darkening at the edges. He lifted a hand to his throat, only for her to pin it down. His airway opened just a tiny bit more, the boy desperately sucking in that extra air.

"Uh-uh. Are you going to be good and take your punishment, Benny-boo?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, nodding once. God, he should've seen this coming.

The pressure eased until he could mostly breathe, although it was definitely harder than usual.

"I'm sorry."

He got out, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. Audrey scoffed. She fisted her hand in his hair and shoved him to the ground.

"Shirt off."

Ben did as she said, hands shaking. Magic was technically illegal, which meant King Adam had a vast variety of confiscated magical objects at his disposal, all of which left no physical scars on the body. And the high king supplied Audrey with several of these objects. He'd experienced the necklace many times, but she liked to change up what other objects she would use.

"On the bed, face up."

The crown prince lay on his back, counting his breaths- which were still barely controlled gasps.

Audrey did her "sexy move", her fingers crawling up Ben's arm. He barely suppressed a flinch. She hated when he flinched. The Princess of Auroria set a small, thin and perfectly round stone on Ben's chest, touching it twice. Ben bit back a cry of pain, squeezing his eyes shut as what felt like fire flooded his veins. His whole body felt weighed down, too heavy for him to move. His breathing quickened even as she removed the necklace.

"Don't need that anymore. You already can't move."

She lifted his hand, fresh fire burning through it. This time Ben couldn't hold back a cry. "Luckily" the room was soundproofed. Audrey gave a pleased giggle. 

"Are you going to tell me Benny-bear?"

Ben tried to squeeze his eyes shut.

"Uh-uh. Do you want the necklace again?"

He opened his eyes with a shaky exhale.

"Tell me Ben."

No pet name. That's not a good sign.

"Please."

He whispered out, voice trembling.

Her glare promised hours of "fun". Ben stayed silent though. He'd forgotten about Chad for so long. He owed him this much. They used to be friends before Chad's mom had died. Yes, Ben had a lot going on with Audrey and his father's abuse, but that didn't give him a pass for letting Chad slip through the cracks.

Audrey moved his hand again, another wave of fiery agony spreading through his body. He cried out again.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you the hard way about keeping secrets from me."

She put the necklace back on, Ben gasping desperately for air within seconds. The princess kept it just tight enough where the edges of his vision were blurry. Audrey stood, grabbing her backpack. Ben's eyes followed her, even though his vision was swimming. She rummaged through the bag, letting out a small triumphant cry.

Ben swallowed quickly, desperate for more air. God he wished he could just pass out already. Not that she'd allow that. It would be too easy a punishment.

Audrey sauntered over to him, straddling him.

"Eyes on me."

He opened his eyes again, already knowing he wouldn't like what would happen if he disobeyed. She held up… it felt like there was ice in his stomach. She hadn't used that in a year… His breathing picked up in panic.

"Uh-uh. No passing out Benny-bear."

Ben swallowed again, doing his best to calm his breathing from a panic attack. She dropped the rough rock on his arm. He had no air in him to actually cry out as it felt like his bone shattered. Ben blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

"I've informed Daddy about the Duke's spies in Auradon Prep."

Chad froze, his spoon halfway to his mouth. He was still on a diet of semi-solids as his stomach adjusted to handling food that wasn't in protein bar form. Mal put her hand around his, gently guiding his spoon the rest of the way. He took the bite only when Evie spoke again.

"They're keeping your name out of it, sweetheart."

Chad felt like sighing in relief but the delicious food hit his tongue and he barely held back a moan of delight. This was amazing. What was it?

He looked to Evie, knowing that out of the three of them she knew best what each food was. After all, she hadn’t been stuck on the Isle or with a vicious grandfather. Evie gave him a soft smile at his look of absolute delight at whatever he was tasting.

"It's called tapioca sweetheart."

"It's one of my favorite desserts handsome."

Mal's hand was still over his own, and he found himself clutching desperately when she tried to let go. Mal smiled at him indulgently.

"I'm right here, handsome. Promise."

Chad held her hand, feeling a deep-seated sense of comfort as Evie pressed closer to him from his other side.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

He tried to stare at the table, his chin quickly lifted by Evie's gentle fingers.

"First weekend without his lordship."

He muttered nervously. It had been at least eight years since he'd gone without a weekend punishment. He was still terrified that if he blinked his girls would be gone.

Mal's eyes started glowing. Chad didn’t even think to blink as he looked into her bright green glow. Love practically radiated from her. He felt Evie press into his back, gently kissing his cheek. Warmth radiated from that spot down into his heart. God he loved his girls.

"We're here, handsome. Ain't nobody taking you from us."

"Not now, not ever sweetheart."

He practically glowed from their comforting words.

~ ~ ~ ~

A sharp slap woke the crown prince. He blearily opened his eyes, trying to move his arm. Ben cried out at the agony that swept through him from that movement. He felt the necklace leave him with barely any oxygen.

"I said no passing out."

Audrey wasn't even trying to hide her cruel delight. Ben gasped desperately as she picked up the rough stone again. While no bones in his arm were actually broken, he'd be left feeling that agony for at least twelve hours. There went classes the next day. Audrey dropped the stone on his leg. The prince's eyes rolled back in his head again.

~ ~ ~ 

"Has Audrey been bothering you, handsome?"

Chad shook his head, pulling the newly-made shirt over his head. The fabric was so soft and comfortable.

"Apparently Ben's sick so she's busy nursing him back to health."

They were holed up in Chad's room since classes had ended. It was Friday night and the girls were doing their best to distract Chad from the fact that the Duke usually visited a couple hours ago. He was trying to relax, but Chad half-expected the Duke to send someone in to hurt him since he could no longer do it himself.

Evie led him over to the mirror.

"That color suits you sweetheart."

It was a dark purple, with green dragon wings on the back, representing Mal. It was awesome.

Chad could feel his girls' magic in the very fabric. They'd layered a ton of protection spells onto all his clothes, so that no matter where they were they would know if he was in danger. Apparently Mal could travel by "smoking" to him while Evie would appear in a burst of flames. They hadn't had to test the protection spells, but both girls had shown him their travel methods. They'd be there in less than a minute if anyone tried to hurt him. No one would dare mess with the daughter of Hades, but he was still terrified that King Adam might try to send Mal back to the Isle if she used magic. Which meant the three of them had come to an agreement that Evie would be the one flaming in if trouble came. Mal didn't like being sidelined, but she agreed to it as soon as she saw the desperation in Chad's face. She could never cause her boy worry like that. In a compromise Mal would be carrying around what was left of the magic mirror so she could watch if trouble unfolded. She could do distance spells or get Hades if things were getting out of control.

The magic in the clothes always seemed to caress Chad when he had a bad thought, like it knew he needed the confirmation sometimes. He still couldn't understand why they chose him to give their love to. Mal's magic felt like a soft touch to his back, Evie's seeming to give him a feather-light kiss to his neck. All at once Chad's doubts would melt away. Yes, he didn't know why. But they'd CHOSEN him, and the best thing he could do in return was show them how much that meant to him.

~ ~ ~ 

Audrey had gone to classes that Friday after using the rough rock a second time on all Ben's limbs. He spent the day on his bed, trying not to move as each breath he took caused a new wave of agony. Audrey had taken off the necklace, thank god. He could barely breathe even without it. The princess had tapped the rock against several of his ribs, making each breath a pain-filled gasp.

The stone slowly wore off until classes had ended. He didn't try to move, even as his breathing became less labored. Instead he waited until only a tired soreness echoed in every limb. Now THAT would last for days. Ben started to sit up, closing his eyes in resignation as his door opened.

Audrey wasn't done yet.

~ ~ ~

Ben stumbled a bit as he made his way to his first class Monday morning. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, bumping into someone.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, you should be."

Ben quickly looked up, Mal standing in front of him with a glare. Her notebook lay on the floor.

"Mal, I am so sorry."

She had already picked it up before he could more than lean over and almost fall forward. She actually caught him, a cross of confusion and annoyance on her face.

"Gods, your highness. If you're still sick shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

Ben leaned against the lockers behind him.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, that head-dive really proves that."

He managed to huff out a short chuckle. Mal's confusion grew, although he could see some concern in her eyes. Did that mean she didn't completely hate him?

"About Wednesday."

Mal moved back to glaring at him. Ben barely held back a flinch.

"Look, I didn't mean-"

"Save it, your highness."

"Ben. Just Ben, please."

"Everything okay?"

Evie came up from behind Ben. This time he couldn't stop himself from flinching. God he hoped Audrey hadn't seen that. She HATED when he flinched. Something about it not being princely. Mal's anger melted into a cross between concern and confusion again. Oh god. Deflect, deflect before they asked questions.

"I didn't tell anyone. And I won't until you're ready."

That focused the girls, but now they were looking annoyed.

"You want to actually be useful? Keep Audrey away from Chad or I'll curse her myself."

Mal's eyes were starting to glow, Ben leaning a little further into the lockers and barely holding back a gulp. Evie put her hand on Mal's shoulder as Mal's anger started to fade again. God, he was really off today wasn't he? He would've loved to stay in bed but a call from his father had ensured that was not an option he wanted to take.

Evie glanced over at Ben's face.

"Let's go, M."

Ben sagged back against the lockers as they walked away. He rubbed his eyes again. Why did everyone hate him?


	8. Chapter 8

Chad had quit tourney the beginning of last week, and already had several team members approach him with complaints. Luckily for him Mal and Evie were by his side for all those interactions. He wasn't used to people paying attention to him and likely would've flinched or panicked if he'd been alone. Instead he had Mal glaring at them, telling them to stuff it and get lost. Well, that was one way to solve the problem. He didn't mind in the least, though.

Evie tended to hold his hand and call him her boyfriend. She'd say how her boyfriend was taking time off the sport because she was worried he'd get hurt. Oof. That had several of the boys annoyed with her, but Chad didn't care one bit. The look in her eyes when she said that was filled with so much love he felt like HE was glowing.

Of course the one moment when he was without them and early to his first class, well that gave Audrey the perfect opportunity to approach him.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Chad suppressed a flinch. Gods, how did Ben deal with her annoying voice? He felt no fear, knowing Audrey was more bark than bite. And he could feel the protection magic swirling gently on his skin.

"Going to class. Shouldn't you be in yours?"

Audrey rolled her eyes with a high-pitched huff.

"You can't quit Tourney. You're one of the best players we have."

Wow. That actually sounded like a compliment.

"So you're going to rejoin the team to keep us from losing. Because I will NOT go to a school with a LOSING Tourney team."

Ah.

"No thank you."

"EXCUSE YOU?!"

He flinched back, putting one hand over his ear. Damn, that was so high pitched it might blow someone's eardrum. Chad put his hand down, shrugging half-heartedly.

"I don't know what to tell you, Audrey. I'm not rejoining the Tourney team."

Audrey drew herself up to her full height, stomping closer to Chad. 

"I'm going to be the high queen one day. You WILL do what I say."

Chad shrugged again, shaking his head. She wasn't high queen YET, and the council wouldn't let her screw him over because he didn't rejoin the Tourney team.

"No thanks."

He turned to walk away, Audrey screeching behind him. Well, she'd already drawn quite an audience with her shrill voice. Her "defeat" was her own fault. Assuming everyone would fall over themselves for her?

The princess grabbed his arm, which was still full of half-healed bruises, and shoved him against the lockers. Chad grunted as his back hit the locker. There was a swirl of blue fire in front of him before he could blink twice.

Audrey stumbled back with wide eyes as Evie materialized from the flames. Her eyes were glowing with power, blue hair whipped into flames.

"Never. Touch. My betrothed. Again."

The audience was a lot bigger than it had been before, everyone in the halls staring at Evie in awe and fear. No one could mistake her heritage OR parentage. Fairy Godmother bustled down the hall, gasping when she saw Evie.

"Oh my."

A wall of blue flame burst up, keeping Audrey and Evie separate from Fairy Godmother. Audrey squeaked.

"You need to drop the fire, child."

"She tried to hurt my betrothed."

Chad watched Evie with awe in his eyes. God he loved this girl, but he should probably stop her before she killed the future high queen. He didn't hesitate as he walked towards the fire.

"I'm okay angel."

The flames parted for him as he made his way to Evie's side. She held out one hand for him. He gladly took it. Evie's eyes stopped glowing and the flames faded out from around them. Her gaze turned to him, complete devotion shining in her eyes. She gently kissed his cheek before turning a determined gaze to Fairy Godmother.

"Headmistress, as per the old rules of a betrothal contract I demand satisfaction for Princess Audrey Rose's attempt to harm my betrothed."

"Oh dear."

Confusion was not a good look for Audrey.

"What?"

"I am the daughter of Hades. The gods have much stronger laws regarding betrothal contracts, which are universally recognized in all of the United States of Auradon. You crossed a god's daughter, Rose. You tried to harm my betrothed."

Fairy Godmother quickly cut in.

"I'm sure it's not as serious as that."

"Maybe this time it wasn't, but I won't allow there to be a next time."

"I barely touched him!"

"And you won't get the chance to do so again. I demand a magical restraining order that keeps Audrey Rose at least fifty feet away from Chad."

"Oh."

Fairy Godmother actually looked relieved.

"What?"

"Well, we'll have to change her class schedule, but it shouldn't be too hard."

"Wait, what?! No! You can't do this! Magic is outlawed!"

"Mostly outlawed."

The students who'd gathered around to watch the spectacle parted for Mal. 

"And the mostly means that magical restraining orders are still a thing for children of royalty."

Audrey screeched in frustration, more than a few students putting hands to their ears. She really was a banshee.

Mal stood on the other side of Chad, smirking at the outraged spoiled princess. Fairy Godmother clapped her hands twice.

"Alright everyone. Back to class. Audrey, follow me to my office please."

"What?! I didn't do anything!!"

Chad and his girls left her to keep screeching about how unfair life is, unanimously deciding to skip first period and just cuddle on the lawn.

~ ~ ~

Ben tried to pay attention, he really did, but it wasn't even five minutes into class and exhaustion was making him rub his eyes for the third time. A student ran into the classroom, muttering to the teacher.

"Prince Ben, you're needed in the office."

Oh god. That was never good.

Ben nodded to the teacher, quickly gathering his things. He made it to Fairy Godmother's office as quick as he could without running. Half a hallway away he could hear a screeching that belonged to only one person. Ben paused, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Oh boy.

The crown prince knocked twice on the door, a security guard opening it. A security guard. Shit.

Audrey was standing in front of Fairy Godmother's desk screaming about how she was a princess and shouldn't be treated like this. A security guard stood on either side of her, looking only a few seconds away from grabbing her arms as she flailed them about.

"What happened?"

Audrey shot towards him, the guards grabbing her before she could fully turn around.

"Benny-boo! Tell them they can't do this!"

"Do what?"

"There was a situation."

Fairy Godmother stated as delicately as possible.

"I didn't DO anything!"

So she probably did do something… great.

"What happened, Headmistress?"

"The daughter of Hades has demanded a magical restraining order against Princess Audrey for attempting to attack her betrothed."

Ben stared for probably way too long as he tried to process that in his brain.

"What?"

"This! This is your fault Ben! You didn't TELL me Evie was the daughter of Hades!"

The prince blinked a few times.

"That's impossible. Why would Evie be on the Isle if her father is Hades?"

"I'm not sure, child, but we can ponder that later. She's demanded satisfaction according to the old rules."

Oh god. This was very, very bad.

"Lucky for us, it is just a magical restraining order so Audrey cannot be within fifty feet of Chad."

Ben let out a sigh of relief.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Audrey, she could've demanded your head!"

Audrey stopped struggling, eyes going wide.

"What?"

He'd never heard her voice that soft before, maybe she was starting to get the extent of what could've happened.

"None of us would've been able to stop her. Not even the high king. The gods have laws that have been in place for centuries. Auradon was founded with their support as long as we followed the old rules if they ever came up. You could have started a war with the gods."

Audrey paled significantly. Thank god, she was finally getting it.

And then her face lit up with anger again.

"You should've told me!"

Ben blinked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me who Evie was, or is, whatever!"

"I didn't know."

"Then how did you know Chad wasn't spelled?"

"What?"

Fairy Godmother stepped into the conversation, physically stepping between an angry Audrey and an exasperated Ben.

"How else would CHAD CHARMING ever make friends?!"

Here we go, Ben thought. He sighed, closing the office doors. This was going to take longer than he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Ben sighed again, sitting on the edge of his bed.

God, what a day. Audrey officially had a magical restraining order keeping her away from Chad. Which was probably good in the long run. Mal and Audrey were practically at each others' throats every time they passed each other, and Mal spent most of her time with Chad, so that inadvertently solved another problem.

His door slammed open, Ben flinching before he could stop himself. Audrey glared at him from the doorway. Shit.

She slammed the door closed behind her, stomping towards Ben.

"If you had TOLD me they were betrothed I wouldn't have MESSED with them!"

They both knew that was a lie. She just wanted someone to blame. Whether he liked it or not he was going to be paying for it. 

Audrey pulled the necklace out of her pocket. Ben stood, backing up a few steps.

"No, Audrey please."

He pleaded softly. His entire body was still sore from the weekend.

"You kept vital information from me."

The crown prince's back hit his dresser.

"I didn't know she was Hades' daughter."

"But you knew they were betrothed."

Ben flinched, instantly regretting the action. That was a sure-fire way to piss her off even more.

Audrey glared with cold eyes.

"Turn around."

"Aud-"

"NOW."

Ben suppressed a flinch, hands trembling as he slowly turned around to face the dresser. He sucked in as much air as possible as he felt cold metal touch his neck.

He dropped to his knees, vision becoming blurry as he struggled to draw in any air. Audrey forced his head back, giggling cruelly.

"Don’t worry, Benny-bear. We're just getting started. Your dad gave me some new tricks to try."

~ ~ ~ ~  
"Something's up with Ben."

Chad looked up from his book as Evie stopped running her fingers through his hair. Mal didn't pause in her sketching.

"What do you mean?"

Chad asked, completely confused.

"He flinched this morning. Several times. And he backed away like he was scared of us, which he's never done before."

"But he wasn't there when-"

He trailed off, still confused.

"This happened earlier sweetheart."

Oh. Huh.

"Maybe he's still sick?"

"He did look really tired, M."

Mal shrugged.

"I don't think that was it, though. There was something in his eyes. Not good."

Not good… Oh god. Last time they had noticed not good it had been himself being abused… Chad tried to think of every moment he'd interacted with Ben, or seen the crown prince interact with others.

"He never calls his dad, dad. It's always father or your majesty."

After his own experience, god had he missed Ben suffering something similar? But Ben played Tourney and always changed with the team… He should know though that there are different types of abuse.

"Maybe we should check on him, E?"

Evie sat up a bit.

"Pass me my bag sweetheart."

Chad handed it to her, eyes widening when he saw the mirror. Huh, he should've thought of that. Wait, but 

"Isn't that spying?"

"We'll look for just a moment sweetheart. Long enough to see whether our suspicions are right."

Okay. He could live with that. God, he just really hoped Ben wasn't jerking off or something. He'd never be able to look at him again….

"Magic mirror on my side, show me Prince Ben and what he's trying to hide."

~ 

Ben lay curled up on his side, gasping desperately. His eyes were squeezed shut, not that it mattered. Audrey had used something to temporarily take away his sight. His shirt had been forced off so that Audrey could trace her fingers over his abs while he nearly blacked out.

He could hear her moving behind him, but he had no idea where exactly she was. And he had no idea what new "toy" she was choosing. 

A hand knotted in his hair, forcing him to his feet. He stumbled along, no idea of his bearings. Audrey basically threw him against his desk. He hit it hard, barely stopping himself from falling off it.

"Please."

He gasped out hoarsely, regretting the movement as the necklace magically tightened his airways further.

"Quiet. I have something that will take your voice too. Don't make me use it." 

He was practically hyperventilating from how little air was making it into his lungs. Audrey did her "sexy" move up to his shoulder, grabbing his hair and shoving until he fell sideways, barely able to stop his head from hitting the ground. God, wouldn't that have been nice, to just pass out before she could do anything else.

~

Evie threw the mirror to the side, eyes blazing.

"You two stay here. I'll take care of the bitch."

Mal's eyes were glowing too, but Chad was practically hyperventilating. He and Ben had been childhood friends. How had he not seen this?! How had he failed so spec-

"Shh handsome. It's not your fault. We're going to stop it, though. Okay? I have an idea."

Chad calmed in Mal's arms as he listened to her whispered plan. It was brilliant.

~ 

A hand cruelly forced his head up again, something stuffed into his mouth.

"Swallow."

He did on instinct, still struggling to breathe. He cried out as pain flared through his stomach.

"Pain tablet. Mimics the effects of the most painful poison without actually killing you."

Heat poured out of him, sweat quickly matting down his hair. Audrey grabbed his hair again, throwing him against the ground.

"Stop."

He froze at that voice. Evie. He squeezed his eyes shut, shame rising in him even as he continued to struggle to breathe. God, no one was supposed to see him like this.

"Or what? You'll take my head? He's not your betrothed, Evie. Besides, you have no proof I did anything. It'll wear off before you can get anyone."

Audrey grabbed his hair, tugging his head up again.

"This is your precious future king. Isn't he pathetic?"

Ben squeezed his eyes shut tighter, quickly thrown to the side by Audrey. He landed hard against the desk again, falling to the side. Pain flared through his stomach in hot, intense waves of agony. Audrey was right, he was pathetic. And now a future member of the council knew.

Another set of hands, not Audrey, dragged him into their arms as Evie spoke from across the room.

"You're never going to touch him again."

"Oh really?"

If they were across the room, then whose arms was he in? Whoever it was held him gently, cradling him against her chest. He leaned into the comfort, praying silently for mercy.

He felt the room disappear, still unable to see anything. All he knew was that they hadn’t moved but he couldn't feel his desk digging into his back anymore.

"You're safe now, Ben."

Mal. All of a sudden the necklace was pulled off. He could breathe again. But god, the pain in his stomach hadn't gone away yet. He remained curled over in Mal's arms, too weak to move. Another pair of arms circled them.

"We have to do it now, Mal."

Chad. Do what? Oh god. Ben should've known no one would defend him… He squeezed blind eyes closed tighter.

"Ben, I'm a dark Faery. Do you know what that means?"

He shook his head once, in too much pain to try to talk. He tried to think through his history lessons. Had he done something to cross a dark faery. Who was he kidding, of course he had. He couldn't think what yet, but Mal didn't like him so it wouldn't have been hard for him to show her some slight. Couldn't she choose another day to demand punishment for his failure? He wasn't sure he could take anything else.

"It means I have the ability to claim someone as my life mate. The second I do, the rules of old come into play. You'll be protected. I promise I will never hurt you, Ben. We'll be partners in this. You have to want it too, though. Otherwise it won't stick. If I claim you, Audrey can't touch you ever again. I don't want to be queen, Ben, but I can promise I'll do a hell of a lot better than Audrey."

She was right. Of course she was right. Although honestly anyone would be better than Audrey as queen.

"If she claims you, it falls under the gods' betrothal rules. You'll be protected and the two of you will be equals. No one will own the other. Please, Ben, it's the only way we can help you. Will you bond with Mal?"

He gave a single nod, biting his cheek to keep from crying out. God, he'd take it. If Mal even showed him tolerance he'd take it. Tolerance was so much more preferable to Audrey's abuse.

"I call upon the laws of old, to hear my plea, to mark the man I hold. He is my life mate, and under my shelter. Benjamin Florian I claim thee forever."

Ben could feel the magic swirling in the air around them.

"Say so mote it be, Ben."

"S-so mote i-it be."

He got the words out through the pain. The magic settled over them. He felt a tingling on his back that quickly faded away.

"There, you're safe now, treasure."

Ben shook in her arms, pain flaring through him from his stomach. He opened unseeing eyes, feeling a hand running through his hair.

"You're safe Ben."

"I need you to hold Ben while I go deal with Audrey, okay handsome?"

Chad nodded, gently pulling Ben into his arms. Mal disappeared in a flash of purple smoke.

Chad watched the smoke fade away, feeling his old friend tremble in his arms.

"D-on't k-kill h-h-"

"Mal wont, honey."

The name easily slid off his tongue. Evie and Mal had accepted him so easily into their love, how could he not do the same for Ben? Ben who was breathing heavily and clearly in pain because of his- now ex- girlfriend.

"It's okay honey. You're safe now."

Ben leaned against him, desperate for some physical contact that wouldn't cause him pain. God, Chad could completely relate to that. He gave it the best he could, gently rubbing Ben's arm and holding him close.


	10. Chapter 10

Mal smoked into Audrey's room to a standoff between Audrey and Evie.

"You know your magic is illegal, mini Maleficent."

Mal quirked an eyebrow, eyes glowing.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. See, Dark Faeries are protected by the old laws when it comes to their life mates. I've claimed Ben as my life mate, and since he is still in pain from magic YOU used on him, you hurt my life mate. Which gives me just cause to claim satisfaction from you."

"That's impossible. Ben is MINE! I WILL BE THE HIGH QUEEN."

Evie chuckled darkly.

"Oh but Audrey, both sides of a life mate bond have to agree to enter it. Ben willingly gave himself to Mal. She WILL be queen. And you, well, you'll be banished to Auroria for the rest of your life. That seems fair, doesn't it Mal? Stuck in Auroria, with no access to Ben?"

"Evie, call your dad. We need an official witness to my demands."

"YOU CANT DO THIS!!"

"Daddy."

Hades appeared in a flash of blue light. Audrey backed away in fear, finally being forced to face up to her actions.

~ ~ ~ ~

The pain had finally faded from Ben's stomach. He sagged a little further into Chad's embrace, too weak to even try to move. His hands fell to his sides.

"Easy, easy Ben. Let's get you somewhere more comfortable, hm?"

Ben opened unseeing eyes as he was gently hoisted to his feet. He stumbled beside Chad, leaning most of his weight on him. Chad helped Ben to the bed, the crown prince barely making it there. Ben practically fell on the bed.

"Just sleep, honey."

His eyes closed and his body sunk further into the mattress. He was so tired. And sore. And ready to sleep…

~ ~ ~

Ben woke with a start, eyes flying open. He sighed in relief. His vision was back.

"Good morning."

Ben glanced at the end of the bed. Chad was sitting there cross-legged, eating a bowl of yogurt. 

"Want some food?"

He held out a second bowl. Ben grinned, slowly sitting up.

"Thanks."

His voice came out in a hoarse whisper, but god was he just relieved he could talk.

Chad moved to sit next to him, both of them leaning against the headboard. He held out the second bowl again, Ben's shaking hands taking it from him. God, he never thought he'd be so happy to see a bowl of yogurt. He'd never thought he'd be temporarily blinded either, though.

They sat in comfortable silence, eating their breakfast.

Ben barely held back a flinch when the door opened, half-expecting it to be Audrey coming to finish his punishment. Mal walked through the door. Ben's shoulders sagged in relief. She may not like him, but she'd promised not to hurt him.

"I'm telling you, baby girl, it's not a necessary class."

Evie rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she followed behind Mal, closing the door.

"It's math, M. It's definitely necessary."

"For what?! Who needs to do calculus in real life?!"

Chad chuckled next to Ben. 

"You want to use my notes again, butterfly?"

Mal's smile was so gentle when she looked at Chad. Ben felt like he was intruding, barely keeping himself from shifting awkwardly. He didn't want to draw their attention.

"Thanks handsome."

Evie glided towards the bed, stopping a little ways away from it.

"How are you feeling Ben?"

His eyes widened a bit at being addressed.

"Uh-Better, thank you."

She sat on the end of the bed while Mal grabbed her sketchbook from the desk.

"What- what happened to Audrey?"

"She's been banished to Auroria for the rest of her life, never allowed to leave. And magic itself is going to keep her from crossing the borders."

Oh thank god. She wasn't dead, and she'd never get near him again. Now he just had to deal with his-

"Oh, and Hades threatened to bring the magic items she used before the council to start an investigation into how she got ahold of them if your father ever tries to get you alone in a room again."

Ben's eyes widened in awe. They'd-what?

Mal finally looked up from rummaging through a backpack.

"Has anyone seen my charcoal?"

Evie motioned towards the backpack on the far side of the room.

"Ah. Thanks baby girl."

Evie turned back to focus on Ben. He looked a little dazed, trying to figure out how they'd known about his father.

"Are you okay?"

He jumped slightly, focusing back on her. Ben clenched his fist in his lap. He'd flinched…

"Fine, thank you."

Evie nodded, not quite believing him. She let it go, though, turning her attention to Chad. Mal would talk to Ben.

"We've got Chemistry in twenty minutes, sweetheart. We should probably head off."

Chad smiled, taking her hand and letting her help him up.

"You've been excused from classes for the next two days, Ben."

Ben glanced over at Mal.

"Does Fairy Godmother know?"

"Nope. Uncle Hades told her some magical object got lost in the school and negatively affected you before Evie, Chad and I were able to find it. Everyone thinks Audrey got taken out to be homeschooled since she attacked Chad."

Evie and Chad slipped out the door, shutting it quietly behind them. Ben stared at the empty bowl in his hands, unsure how to broach the subject of them now being bonded as life mates. Would it change anything? Probably not, since she barely tolerated him as it was. It spoke volumes of her kindness to sacrifice her life mate in order to rescue him.

"You're thinking too hard."

Ben grinned, looking up at her. Mal was still focused on her drawing, but there was a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"There's a shirt on the nightstand if you're cold, treasure."

The crown prince glanced over, a gray shirt with yellow and blue stripes laid out over the nightstand. He reached for it, setting the empty bowl in Chad's now vacated spot.

"That's the second time you've called me that."

He watched her carefully, trying not to offend her.

"Yep. I thought you were too out of it the first time, though."

Ben slipped the shirt over his head, unsure what to make of her.

"Thank you, Mal. And I'm sorry."

Mal's pencil paused. She slowly closed her notebook, focusing all her attention on him. Ben barely kept himself from shaking under her gaze.

"What are you sorry for?"

She said it quietly, an edge to her tone. God, he'd already offended her. Ben held back a flinch only from practice. He hadn't meant to anger her. Shit. He couldn't even apologize right. He stared straight ahead of himself so he wouldn't have to look her in the eyes. As the crown prince it was expected of him not to stare down when he felt shame or fear, both feelings that he knew were showing in the flush on his cheeks. He'd never learned to hide that, no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck as my life mate."

"Ben."

Mal's voice came out in almost a growl. He pressed his hands into his lap, trying to keep her from seeing the shake. She'd promised, but that was before she knew how aggravating he could be.

Something told him she wouldn't hurt him physically. That was a relief after dealing with Audrey. After Audrey and his father, however, he knew there were many different ways to hurt someone. He took a shaky breath, knowing he had to continue before she thought him ungrateful.

"I know you don't like me, and I promise I'll stay out of your way as much as poss-"

"Ben!"

He flinched. God, he'd flinched. He wasn't supposed to flinch. Ben looked down, flinching again. He wasn't supposed to do that either. Both behaviors were completely unbecoming of the High King. He pressed his hands further into his lap, focusing his gaze on the end of the bed. There, he wasn't looking completely down anymore, but he wasn't looking at her.

"Ben."

She said his name a third time, her tone even. Oh god. He'd really pissed her off hadn’t he? Less than a day and she was probably already regretting saving him. She likely regretted her promise too…

"Look at me."

He squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds before obeying the command. Mal eyes were glowing with power. He was mesmerized.

"I don't do anything I don't want to. I wanted to help you, I don't hate you and I'm not ashamed to be your life mate."

She couldn't be serious. Everyone hated him. Except his mom, but he hadn’t been allowed to talk to her in private in over two years.

"Focus on me, Ben."

He brought himself out of his thoughts with a couple blinks, nervously watching Mal's face. She was just being nice, but-

"You don't have to lie, Mal. I'm tolerated, not likeable."

Ben's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm not lying, treasure. You're mine now, okay? You're mine like I'm Evie's and Chad's and they're ours. We are a giant, confusing mess of people who love each other. And no matter what you may think about yourself, the three of us are willing to let you into this."

Wait, Mal was with both Chad and Evie? And she'd still agreed to be his life mate? 

"You know why I call you treasure? Because you're our secret treasure. Evie and I entered our relationship knowing Chad existed. We didn't know anything about him other than his name. We always knew we would have to share each other with him. And then we met Chad and we wanted nothing more than to protect him from the world and show him he's worthy of love. Chad was our third. We thought we were complete just the three of us, but there's always been something in the back of our minds saying we were missing something. And then you slipped up and showed us the fear you were hiding."

Ben tried to look away, shame welling in him. If he'd been better at hiding it they wouldn't have had to feel sorry for him and ruin their lives. Mal stood. He flinched, even as she moved to his side in two easy strides. Ben pressed his hands further into his lap as they started shaking again. He'd flinched again… That was at least five times… Mal's hand lifted his chin so he had to look up at her again.

"The real you that you kept locked up because of Audrey. And we wanted to save you. All THREE of us wanted to save you, Ben. Evie knew she didn't have an excuse to use magic against Audrey but she still left to save you. Chad felt like he failed you because he didn't notice anything sooner. And I saw a way for us to help you. I didn't SACRIFICE my life mate bond. I was never going to have one before you came along. Evie and Chad technically have to marry, but I know they love me and will still include me in everything. Now, well now we have our secret treasure and we're going to protect BOTH our boys."

She never let go of his chin, not that he could have looked away if he had wanted to. Her eyes were bright green with magic and power. They commanded attention, and he somehow knew she wasn't lying.

"Thank you."

He whispered softly. He believed her, yes, but he also believed she'd change her mind. Audrey had been kind once, before he had aggravated her to the point where she had to punish him.

"You're ours, treasure. Forever."

Mal cut right to the heart of it.

"And we protect and love what's ours. We, I, WON'T hurt you, treasure."

Every time she called him that he could feel the hope in him growing. Mal gave him a sad smile.

"On a different note, there are some things you need to know about Chad. He's given me permission to share them with you. Chad doesn't want to relive it as much as possible. You're not going to like this. Chad wants you to know he doesn't blame you, hell he's probably going to tell you that himself after he and Evie are done with classes."

Ben could feel trepidation rise in him. This sounded bad. This sounded really bad.

"You aren't the only one who was abused."

The crown prince suppressed a flinch at the word. Then his eyes widened in shock. His pulse was getting louder. Mal's gentle touch as she stroked his cheek brought him back to the present.

"Chad's grandfather had been hurting him since his mom died. That's why Chad pulled away from everyone."

Oh god. He'd been alone, and Ben hadn't fought for their friendship. How could he have missed-

"It's not your fault, Ben. You were just a kid too. On top of that you were dealing with Bitch Rose and the High King. It was the job of the adults to realize what was going on, treasure."

"I could've-"

"Done nothing, Ben. Did you know Chad thinks he failed you because he didn't realize Audrey was hurting you?"

Ben straightened up, defiance in his eyes.

"No. It's not his fault. He couldn't have known."

"Exactly. And neither could you. NEITHER of you are to blame, okay?"

Slowly Ben nodded. Mal let go of his chin, sitting in front of him instead. She put her hands over his.

"Now. Why do you keep looking panicked right after you flinch?"

Oh god. She'd noticed. Ben wanted to flinch, to pull his hands away, but he knew it was too late. There was no way she couldn't feel the shaking. He tried to look away, but Mal moved her head until she was directly in his line of sight again.

"I'm not going to hurt you treasure."

He flinched, tensing right after.

"I know, I believe you Mal. I do, I swear."

The words tumbled out. He needed her to know he trusted her to keep her promise. Mal slowly lifted one hand until she was cupping his cheek.

"I know. It's instinct, though. Something Audrey ingrained in you, isn't it?"

He nodded, her fingers softly tracing some random pattern on his cheek. For some reason he found her feather-light touch extremely comforting. Her fingers weren't cold and cruel, like Audrey's.

"Can you tell me what she'd do?"

Ben let out a shaky breath at the thought of admitting it. Mal kept tracing her fingers against his cheek, letting him work up the courage to talk.

"Au-Audrey doesn-didn't like it when I flinched. It's not behavior becoming of a high king. If- If I flinched she'd-"

God, could he really admit what she'd done when they were younger to train him not to flinch?

"It's okay, treasure. You're safe, she can't touch you ever again."

He leaned into her soft touch, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

"His Majesty gave her magically enhanced objects he'd confiscated. Aud- Audrey liked to- there were these bracelets. The one with the commanding bracelet could cause the other- the slave- immense pain with just a thought. Every time I flinched in front of her she would send pain to make it feel like one of my fingers was breaking. I had to wear the bracelet whenever we were alone or with my father, and she'd make me feel that pain over and over until someone could probably break my finger without me flinching or doing more than squeezing my eyes shut. I managed to get rid of the bracelets when we were twelve- without her knowing it was me. But she just changed to using the necklace to choke me out if I flinched too much in front of her. Or she used a rock from the fields of Rier to make it feel like my finger had shattered."

His cheeks were flushed with his shame, his eyes closed. He couldn't look at her while he said it, or he might not have the strength to say it. Mal's fingers never stopped tracing his cheekbone.

"You are strong, treasure. And you never should've had to go through what you did."

He opened his eyes. Mal's were glowing again. But he wasn't afraid of her. Her eyes practically burned into his soul, emanating a sense of safety and comfort, and no judgement.


End file.
